Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One," is a multinational special operations force composed of members of British, Australian, American, Canadian and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Gulag and a submarine base in the Kamchatka Peninsula, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably during Day 6, General Shepherd betrayed the Task Force 141; subsequently all the remaining members of Task Force 141 were either eliminated or on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 the survivors united with Russian Loyalists to continue with their main objective. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. However, it is likely that American operatives are drawn from the various USSOCOM units, and Joseph Allen is known to have originated from the 75th Ranger Regiment. Likewise, British operatives are known to come from the Special Air Service. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service (and possibly Special Boat Service) such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. Disavowed After the events of Modern Warfare 2 & Shepherd's betrayal, Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Price & MacTavish, continued to operate (Captain Price still maintained contact with and was supported by his old SAS command unit Baseplate, in particular MacMillan). When the Task Force 141 reunited, they joined forces with Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective remained to exterminate Vladimir Makarov, something which they were to be ultimately successful in doing, despite the deaths of almost all the group's members, including Soap. At the end of Modern Warfare 3, only Price & Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. Name cleared After rescuing President Boris Vorshevsky & his daughter, Alena, Task Force 141 was re-instated (signified by the Disavowed sign on the Task Force 141 emblem being removed), & they began to concentrate their efforts to hunt down Makarov once again. Whether the spec ops unit was actually reformed is presently unknown. List of Known Members Prominent Members *'Lieutenant General Shepherd' (KIA) - United States Army, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. He later goes rogue and kills two of his own operatives. He is killed by Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Afghanistan on August 17th, 2016. *'Captain John Price' (Alive) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field comm by Task Force 141. Designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. He was a wanted criminal after his actions in Afghanistan and after being rescued from a Russian gulag. *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' (KIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. He was a wanted criminal after killing General Shepherd. He dies due to his injury during a failed attempt on Makarov's life. However, Soap's death fuels Price's vengeance against Makarov, even after the end of World War III. *'Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley' (KIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, technical specialist and field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish. He is known to condone torture as a method of interrogation. He is killed by General Shepherd and his Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border. *'Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson' (KIA) - Playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations . He is killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *'Private First Class Joseph Allen' (KIA) - U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Makarov. He is killed by Makarov when his undercover status is blown in Zakhaev International Airport on Day 3. Allen's death eventually causes World War III. *'Yuri' (KIA) - Russian Loyalist, former Spetsnaz and former friend of Vladimir Makarov, Nikolai's most trusted and best soldier. After Task Force 141 joined forces with the Loyalists, they also became operatives of the counter-terrorist unit. He is killed by Makarov during his last stand in "Dust to Dust". However, Yuri's death buys Price much needed time to kill Makarov. *'Nikolai' (Alive) - Russian Loyalist and is the code name of a Russian informant among Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists, and an ally of the SAS in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He continues to help Mactavish and Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. After Shepherd's betrayal became one of teammates with Task Force 141 (Disavowed). As of January 21, 2017, he helps Captain Price to catch Makarov. As of this we can realize after the war, Task Force 141 leader became Price. It also included Nikolai as a new member of Task Force 141. *'Sgt. Kamarov' (KIA) - Unofficial member; prominent member of the Loyalists and ally of the SAS during the Second Russian Civil War and during the operation to eliminate Imran Zakhaev. During World War III, he serves as an ally of the 141 when he leads the local Czech Resistance in taking back Prague, and later when he joins the 141 on a mission to assassinate Vladimir Makarov. He is killed after Makarov detonates C4 strapped to him. Equipment Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *ACR *TAR-21 *M16A4 *SCAR-L *AK-47 *G36C Submachine Guns *UMP45 *MP5K *MP5 *Vector *Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns *M240 *L86 LSW *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg *MK46 *MG36 *RPD *MG4 Machine Pistols *G18 Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Shotgun (attachment) *Ranger Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *RSASS *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 *Desert Eagle *P99 *Five Seven Launchers *Javelin *AT4 *M203 *M320 (Mounted on SCAR-L and G36C) *GP-25 *Stinger *RPG-7 *Thumper Notable military operations 2011 *Hostage Rescue on an airplane. 2012 *Hostage Rescue in Ukraine. 2013 *Joint operation with U.S Delta Force to apprehend Kingfish (Vladimir Makarov) 2016 *Infiltrating a Russian base in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan to retrieve an ACS module. *Capturing Alejandro Rojas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *Escaping the favela in Rio de Janeiro. *Eliminating hostiles & rescuing hostages at Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia. *Rescuing Prisoner 627 from a gulag near Petropavlovsk, Russia. *Infiltrating a Russian base near Petropavlovsk, Russia & launching an ICBM aimed at America to create an EMP. *Successfully retrieving a DSM from Makarov's estate. *Attacking Makarov's men in a boneyard near Kandahar, Afghanistan. *Killing Shepherd in Site Hotel Bravo. *Extracting the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper in India *Searching for a cargo package belonging to Makarov in Sierra Leone *Searching for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe, in Somalia *Price, Yuri & Soap move through Prague to get to a tower, where they try to assassinate Vladimir Makarov *Yuri & Price go to a castle that is being used by the Russians as a firebase, with the objective to learn the location of Makarov. *Joint operation with U.S. Delta Force to rescue the President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, & his daughter from a diamond mine. 2017 *Price and Yuri kill Makarov in a hotel in the Arabian Peninsula Multiplayer In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, they are a playable faction. Multiplayer Maps Afghan.jpg|Afghan Rust.jpg|Rust Scrapyard.jpg|Scrapyard Bare Load Screen Crash MW2.jpg|Crash Derail.jpg|Derail Estate.jpg|Estate Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown MW2 Salvage.jpg|Salvage MW2 Storm.jpg|Storm Favela.jpg|Favela Loadscreen mp quarry.jpg|Quarry Rundown-prev.jpg|Rundown Underpass.jpg|Underpass Carnival loadscreen.jpg|Carnival Emblems tf141.PNG|The original emblem (before Shepherd's death) Task Force 141 Disavowed.png|The disavowed Task Force 141 emblem (after Shepherd's death). Task Force 141 Non-Disavowed.png|Task Force 141, after rescuing the Russian President. Gallery TF141guy.jpg|Scarecrow, assaulting Makarov's safehouse TF 141 troop.png Mw2Taskforce141.jpg Roach op.png|Roach featured in Operation Kingfish. Trivia *While the British, Americans, and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green. *There are no Canadian Task Force 141 models in multiplayer despite models being in the campaign. *Task Force 141 is the only faction to face all the enemy factions in multiplayer, as the Navy SEALs and Rangers never fight against the Militia. *Choosing an LMG in multiplayer will make the player spawn with an Australian flag, choosing an SMG or an Assault Rifle will make the player generate with a British or American flag, and choosing a Sniper Rifle will make the player spawn with an American flag, unless the player has unlocked the Ghillie Suit. *Task Force 141 (along with the Heartbeat Sensor) is jokingly referenced in a conversation between two characters in the 2010 video game Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After discovering the team has to go on a hunt for an HVT, Sarge says, "I should clear this with Braidwood," to which Sweetwater replies, "No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douche-bags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us!" *The full Task Force 141 theme tune is played during mission "Contingency". *After "Down the Rabbit Hole" the "Disavowed" sign is removed from the Task Force 141 logo, implying their name was cleared. *In Modern Warfare 3, some Delta Squad soldiers have the same name as many of the Task Force members, it is unknown if this is an oversight or some of the Task Force members were relocated to Delta *By the end of Modern Warfare 3, Price and Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. *In Modern Warfare 3, the old and new Task Force 141 logo can be unlocked in Multiplayer. *The old Task Force 141 emblem is seen in Perk Care Packages from Survival Mode. Video Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Spawn Theme|Task Force 141's spawn theme. Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Victory Theme|Task Force 141's victory theme. Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - TF141 Defeat Theme|Task orce 141's defeat theme. Video:CoD_Modern_Warfare_2_TF141_Spawn_Soundtrack_Full_Version|Task Force 141's full theme. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Factions Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions